1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a splice cradle for use with fiber optic splices to hold such splices in place and to cushion and protect such splices from damage.
2. Description of Prior Art
The need for some mechanical means to hold in place and otherwise protect fiber optic splices and cushion such splices against vibration is well known. Such a device is generally referred to as a splice cradle. Heretofore, prior art splice cables have been used to engage the splice per se in such a manner as to hold the splice firmly in place. However, due to the variety of mechanical splices in existence, it has become necessary to provide a different type of splice cradle having different specific physical parameters for each different type of splice. It will be apparent that the existence of such diversity in fiber optic splices requires that the user have access to many types of splice cradles, whether the user is splicing fibers in a manufacturing facility or in the field.
It is highly desirable to provide a splice cradle which can be used with the many types of splices which the user encounters in the manufacturing facility and in the field.
It is further desirable to provide such a splice cradle which engages the fibers attached to the fiber optic splice rather than the splice per se to thereby constrain the fibers to hold the splice firmly in place.
It is also desirable to provide such a splice cradle which protects the fiber optic splice from damage, cushions the splice against vibration, and yet constrains the fibers, rather than the splice per se, to hold the splice firmly in place.